1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for accommodating a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a portable electronic device, such as a digital still camera, is accommodated in a case when the portable electronic device is not in use. For convenience, a typical case is connected to the camera by a strap. When the camera is in use, users hold the camera to take pictures while the case hangs from the camera strap. In this case, the case may swing in the wind or from movement of the user and reduce stability of the camera during picture taking. Further, should a user drop the camera during use it won't be protected.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a case for accommodating a camera, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.